I Can See You
by Popcorn Love
Summary: "I can see you, Molly." "Eyes dilated, breathing quickens and heart rate increases? Is all these signs because of me or Irene Adler? If I were to be stuck in her body forever which I genuinely hoped not, I don't ever want to second-guess everything for the rest of my life, Sherlock." *Sherlolly, Not Beta Read & Loosely Based on Big, a Korean Drama*
1. Wrong Body?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Big, a Korean Drama

* * *

It was pouring when Molly Hooper stepped out of St. Bart's. Today was her last day and tomorrow early in the morning, she would be leaving for Edinburgh to take up the position of Head of Pathology in one of the hospitals there. The job offered there was a promotion itself by title and a higher salary was also accompanied with it. Most importantly, no Sherlock Holmes there. All in all, an offer Molly couldn't and wouldn't refuse.

It's time to move on, long past the time to do so if she's honest to herself. She's sick of being manipulated by him and of the pitiful looks people like John, Mr Hudson, Greg, Mike, Sally and even Anderson gave her all the time. Could you believe it? Anderson pitying her? That was the ultimate wake-up call for Molly and she took the job right away. There's no such a thing called second chances.

She didn't tell anyone about her resignation besides Mike of course, who was her boss. _Former boss now, Molly_ reminded herself. Molly decided to inform John, Mary and perhaps Greg too only after she fully settled down in Edinburgh. She knows it's a coward thing to do, running away and telling them later but she's not good with saying good byes anyway. It was better this way and it's not like Sherlock Holmes would care. As if he would go after her to Edinburgh, saying how he couldn't do without her. Wishful thinking. Oh, he would be angry alright.

Molly was the only one willing to work with him in St. Bart's. Not so surprising considering that he practically called everyone an idiot. Apparently, she was the one of the few who had a "functioning brain" so she's not that terrible to work with, if only she would stop telling jokes of any kind. That was really not her area of expertise or so she was being informed by Sherlock Holmes many a times. He would get on just as fine without her. Sherlock could always just charm another pathologist to help him.

God, even when she was about to leave London, she was still thinking of Sherlock bloody Holmes. How could she ever move on like this? Time and distance, she fervently hoped, would be able to help her. Molly sniffed her nose, trying desperately to hold back her tears from the thoughts of actually leaving this place.

Her parents were dead long time ago and she's all alone but Molly had a second family here, with them in Baker Street. She could always visit if she missed them, Molly reasoned to herself. Her thoughts ended abruptly when a car suddenly stopped beside her by the curb and a car door swung open.

"Get in, please"

If Molly was a normal person, she probably would have screamed but when you dealt with people like Mycroft Holmes on a frequent basis, she really gotten quite used to be kidnapped. She bended down and looked into the car, expecting Anthea or even Mycroft but no, she saw a very pretty woman that she never seen before.

"I don't think we ever met before. Maybe you got the wrong person?"

"You are Molly Hooper right?"

"Yes…"

"Then you are the one I want to talk to. Do get in quickly, the rain is spoiling the leather seats."

Dazed, Molly got into the car as told. The car moved smoothly and she turned towards the woman with many questions in her head.

"You might have heard of me from Sherlock. I'm Irene Adler."

She heard of her before, not from Sherlock but from John during one of their casual conversations when they were eating in the cafeteria. She was dubbed 'The Woman' who nearly bested Sherlock and won his interest along the way. Molly couldn't say she's not jealous of Irene Adler because that would be a lie. The silver lining she could find was now that having seen her in real life, Molly knew she could never be measured up to her rival's beauty and intelligence, presenting a great motivation to really get Sherlock over with.

"What do you want to talk about then? Sherlock?"

"No, I…"

Whatever Irene Adler wanted to say to her, it was interrupted when the car they were in was hit by another car during a junction. The last thought that was on Molly's mind before she blacked out was that she couldn't go to Edinburgh tomorrow, looking at the circumstances.

* * *

The first thing that Molly realised after she woke up was that she was in a morgue, lying on the table to be exact, like she's already dead. She turned and looked at the mirror wall on her left.

"What the..."

The reflection looking back at Molly was Irene Adler. Molly touched her face in disbelief. This was not her body. This was Irene Adler's. What on earth is going on? Disoriented, Molly limped out of the morgue, wrapping the sheet around her, no, Irene Adler's body. On the way out, she saw Sherlock. What a relief, finally someone to make sense of the situation here.

"Sherlock, I know this sounds crazy but I'm not Irene Adler. I'm Molly Hooper! Somehow during the accident, our bodies swapped. Where is she? I mean where is my body? I'm still alive right? Sherlock, answer me! Sherlock!"

"Yes, your body is still alive and well. This is not the first case of body swap. Everything will be returned back to normal in no time, Molly. Mycroft is working on it as we speak. Don't worry…"

"Don't worry? How easy it is for you to say that. Why, why did this happen? How? If only I don't get into her car. She wanted to speak to me; it must be to talk about you but why me, that I don't get it. It's all your fault! I hate you, Sherlock Holmes! Finally I could start afresh but you must go and ruin it. It's always you. Everything is always about you… "

Her voice echoed the empty hallway. As she slid down against the wall, Sherlock leaned forward and hugged her gently. As if it wasn't enough that her feelings for him was not returned and not to mentioned abused by Sherlock himself, she now had to live in the body of Irene Adler's. The very same one whom she lost Sherlock to.

This had to be the final straw for Molly so she cried out loud, wanting to let out all the feelings she had suppressed for so long. Why must the only time Sherlock ever hugged her was when she was not even in her own body? Why must she love this man so much, out of so many men in London?

* * *

 **Author's note:** Big is actually a Korean drama about a boy and a man swapping body after an accident and how the boy and the man's fiancée fall in love. So one day I was watching the drama when it came to me, what will happen if Molly Hooper and Irene Adler switch bodies? Hence the creation of this story!

**To my first review of this story (the name displayed on your review is 'Guest' but I can't possibly call you that, can't I?), thank you for thinking that my story is 'cool' :D As for me updating soon, unfortunately I would like to complete on my other story first then after that I can place my full attention on this story. Hope you will be patient and stick around!


	2. Running From The Past

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Big, a Korean Drama

* * *

Molly was shaking so Sherlock managed to find (steal) a doctor's surgery outfit for her. Sherlock decided it's time to tell Molly the truth even though he should not be the one to tell her that.

"Molly, do you remember you have a sister?"

"Barely. She ran away from home when I was young. Why?"

"Irene Adler hired me not long ago to find her long-lost sister, which is you Molly. Today she went to look for you to tell you that." Sherlock looked at her, afraid that Molly might react violently to this news.

"She's still alive right? I want to see her. I want to see my body." Instead Molly seemed to take the news well and calmly requested Sherlock to bring her to her body. Though one should never see things only at the surface. Irene Adler told him some things about their family. Molly tried hard to cover the wounds from her past but from his own experience, Sherlock knew it would catch up on them eventually. Without a word, he led Molly to the ICU.

Inside, the doctors and nurses were busy with checking the patient and adjusting the machines. Seeing her own body lying in the hospital bed yet Molly knew she was standing outside the room in another person's body was surreal to her, detached even. Like all of this was happening to someone else and not her. Suddenly, Molly couldn't take it anymore. She needed to leave this place now so Molly ran with all her might, hoping in the process to escape from her past if possible.

Molly was stopped by Sherlock once they got out of the hospital entrance so she didn't get run over by the traffic. Out of nowhere, shots were fired as people scrambled for cover. Sherlock pulled Molly into his arms, shielding her. Faster than her mind could turn, a car arrived and Sherlock dragged Molly into the car with him and it drove off quickly, tyres screeching.

Dazed, Molly shook her head when Sherlock asked if she was injured.

"Those were the people trying to kill Irene Adler. So was the car accident, another assassination attempt." Sherlock answered Molly's unspoken question but why would they want to kill _her_? Right, she's Irene Adler now and now all the more they would want her dead after seeing her coming out alive from the car crash.

They didn't know Molly and Irene Adler have swapped bodies. So now she not only swapped bodies with Irene Adler, Sherlock's lover and just found out that she was her sister, now people wanted to kill her because she's in a body not of her own. Great.

Molly looked up when the car stopped. She's been here before, to plan Sherlock's 'death'. This was Mycroft's office building. Molly couldn't help but smiled as she met another familiar face. Anthea informed her that Mycroft was waiting for her and stopped Sherlock from going in with her. Surprisingly, he obliged but not before giving a look to assure Molly. She nodded and entered.

"I'm very sorry for what happened, Miss Hooper."

"You know I asked you to call me Molly long time ago, Mycroft." He always had a strong presence; she guessed that was a quality needed for being the British Government and weirdly, it relaxed her to some extent. Like everything was under Mycroft's control.

"Apologies, Molly" He gave a small smile and she returned it. "I'm sure Sherlock has already informed you that we are working on it to swap your bodies back. Unfortunately, this was not the first time it happened and the reasons varied. Because each case is unique, finding the correct solution to the problem takes time. Let's just say your sister was in a dangerous situation where people were trying to silence her for the information she obtained. She obviously did not learn her lesson. For your own safety, you could not stay in London. I have already arranged your accommodations in Sweden. You would stay there till the matter has been taken care of. We would watch over you, Molly and your body too. Don't worry."

"You knew long time ago that Irene Adler is my sister, long before Sherlock knew."

"I needed to know who the people in Sherlock's life are." It was not a question so Mycroft did not answered it but nevertheless he explained why.

"So you knew the full story about my family, about my life?"

"Yes" This time Mycroft did answered it.

"So you know how it felt like then? Living as a shadow of your sibling?" Molly quickly looked up from her lap, shocked that she even asked this. "I, I'm sorry, Mycroft. I didn't mean to…" Molly tried to take back what she said.

"It's fine, Molly. I could only imagine what I would do if I swapped bodies with Sherlock. Take it as an advice from the experienced, just get used to it." Molly smiled to herself. Did the British Government laughed at his own expense to cheer her up? If only she can record this down.

"Thank you, Mycroft." Like what she had initially planned, Molly was still leaving London today but not to Edinburgh but to another country and who knows for how long. Self-imposed exile, it seemed like to her.

"Safe journey, Molly. The plane is leaving in an hour."

Exiting Mycroft's office, Molly saw that Anthea brought the luggage from her flat that was meant for Edinburgh. What a twist of events. Molly looked around the hallway. "Sherlock has left." Nodding to Anthea, Molly went straight to the car that was waiting for her. "Goodbye, Anthea." Molly didn't really want to leave but she had no choice. "Take care, Molly." She wondered how long it would take to hear others call her by her real name again.

 _Since Molly could remember, she felt like that she was overlooked by her mother as if Molly was not her daughter too. Her sister used to be sick so most of the time, Molly played with herself since her mother was busy taking care of her sister while her father was busy working all the time._

 _All of a sudden, her sister gotten really sick and was brought to the hospital. Apparently, she needed surgery and for some reason, Molly also had to go for surgery to save her sister, at least that's what her father said. After the surgery, her mother seemed happier and even spent more time with Molly. The surgery hurt a lot but Molly was glad because the pain made her mother loved her more so it was worth it._

 _Then one day her sister ran away from home and never came back. Her family collapsed overnight just like that. Her mother fell sick right away. _The doctor told them that it was not a physical illness but a mental one. Molly was too young at that time to understand what it meant but every day she stayed by her mother's side who now laid in bed all the time and tried very hard to entertain her by retelling what happened in school. Molly did not recall her mother even acknowledging her from that day onwards.__

 _Molly saw how her mother literally shrunk from the longing of her sister. She suffered for few years before she died. Then shortly her father was found out with stage 4 cancer and passed away soon after. Molly cried the hardest when her father died. Not that she did not feel sad for her mother's demise, it's just that she knew her father loved her as much as her sister but on the other hand Molly was not so sure about her mother._

 _Before she died, her mother was calling for someone with her arms stretched out. Molly thought her mother was calling for her so she leaned in, hoping to hear what she was saying. All she heard was "Irene. My baby. Irene..." Those were her mother's last words._

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, I was writing another story and I want to give each of my stories my undivided attention. Sorry for the late wait but don't worry, from now on I will update more often so do stay around :D

I hope my Sherlock and Molly aren't too OOC. I have a bit of hard time crafting out the characters for this story and I don't know why. Also, I hope my story especially about Molly's past makes sense to you. Enjoy!

**To Modoko, thank you for your very kind review! Hope I will not disappoint you :D


	3. April Fools

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Big, a Korean Drama

* * *

During the afternoon, London was at the height of activity. People were busy navigating their way to various destinations with heads lowered down to read texts from their phones. It was a miracle that people did not managed to bump into each other.

Still, it did not stop people, both men and women from staring at a woman walking leisurely along the street. We could not blame them for the woman was very beautiful and she seemed to have gotten used to the attention. She returned the stares from the corner of her cat-like eyes and pursed her lips in a sexual way. Now, people bumped into one another. The woman smiled.

Her Jimmy Choo's heels clicked loudly when climbing the stairs leading to the flat upstairs and the woman let herself in since he rarely answered the door anyway. The music stopped rather abruptly.

"Keep on playing. You know I love seeing you play the violin."

"Molly? Why are you back here?" Sherlock questioned.

"Molly? Never knew you were into role playing. Well then, _Ben_ , did you miss me?" She moved towards him like a predator hunting its prey.

"Quit playing games, Molly. Why are you in London?" Sherlock ignored her advances and asked one more time.

"What makes you think I'm Molly?" She taunted him. Everyone believed that she was Irene Adler so why wouldn't he? Maybe he would think that somehow they had already managed to swap back their bodies.

"You walked with a slightly off-step rhythm as a result of you breaking your right foot when you were a child that never fully healed and it was even more pronounced when wearing shoes with heels. This might not be your own body but the muscle memory was imprinted into your mind. You were never good with wearing heels that is higher than three inches and you still don't despite the fact that you have practiced wearing those for three months to be exact. You always bite the left side of your lower lip then tucked your hair behind your right ear when you were nervous. Need I further elaborate, _Molly_?" And he taunted her back.

"Colonel Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's right-hand man is back with vengeance or at least very soon. He did not tell me of his exact plans but he is coming for you, Sherlock."

On her way to Sweden, Molly was given the brief on who's who in the criminal world in case people from the other side wanted to say hello to Irene Adler. It is best that no one knows about the body swap and Mycroft probably even thought of using Molly as a mole. The plan worked.

Molly intended to relay the information to Mycroft's men in Sweden after Colonel Moran came to see her to reminisce about the glorious past and of his not so future plans but Molly decided to come back to good old London to warn the Holmes brothers herself. Mycroft initially wanted Molly to go back but he could see how homesick she was even if Molly did not spoke of it. Living the life of self-imposed exile was tough for anyone.

"If Sebastian Moran found out it was you who betrayed him, you are in danger too, Molly. Stay in Baker Street. It's safer." Like what Mycroft had predicated, Sherlock asked her to stay with him for better protection.

"How is that so when you are the very target of his revenge plan, Sherlock? Practically everywhere is safer than here." Molly did not want to stay here for reasons other than safety but both of them conveniently ignored the elephant in the room. Before they could resume the argument, John strolled in but stopped in his tracks seeing Irene Adler in the flat. He thought she's dead but apparently not.

"What are you doing here, Irene Adler? Are you two back together already? Sherlock I thought you…"

"We were not, in your own childish words, together in the first place. Instead of being a doctor, you could consider writing a romance novel with your overly imaginative mind, John. Not that people would actually purchase it." Sherlock interrupted John and turned back to Molly "And you would stay here, in John's old room." He sat back into his chair and went into his mind palace, signalling the end of conversation.

John left in a huff, muttering about why he chose a dick to be his best friend and the god-father of his child. Molly wanted to speak to John and ask about his family but then again why would he when she still was Irene Adler? They did not even have eye contact, more like John did not want to look at her. Shaking her head, Molly took a deep breath and focused on her other problem at hand.

As for Sherlock, Molly could also just leave but her legs stood rooted, not willing to move. Sighing loudly, Molly gave up and decided to make some tea since she knew that Sherlock would probably be in his mind palace for hours so might as well make herself comfortable while waiting for him to come back so they could actually talk.

Molly missed London, a strong English tea, fish and chips and so many others things. Though she hated to admit it but Molly missed him the most so she sat on the chair opposite that man and looked at the world's only consulting detective, trying to make up for a year's worth of not being able to do so. This was like a soap drama that went so badly, Molly thought and chuckled sarcastically.

"Why do you want me to stay here, Sherlock?" When he finally came out of his mind palace, it was already night time and Molly was getting impatient and sick of her own love-sickness.

"Did you know what I went through for a whole year? Living someone else's life, being called a name that was not my own but my sister's. It was like my childhood all over again. Every time I looked into the mirror and managed to shock myself because all I saw was her until one day I grew accustomed to it. I was no longer surprised looking at my reflection and not seeing myself. It was like I had accepted my fate. Then I realized that this was a great opportunity to break free from my past. I want to live as myself, as Molly Hooper. I want people to see me for who I really am, not a lousy replacement of Irene Adler."

"I can see you, Molly."

"Do you? Do you really? Eyes dilated, breathing quickens and heart rate increases?" They both looked down at Molly's hand holding Sherlock's left wrist. Since when did he let her come so close to him? "Is all these signs because of me or her? If I were to be stuck in her body forever which I genuinely hoped not, I don't ever want to second-guess everything for the rest of my life, Sherlock."

Molly's heart cried out for letting Sherlock go but no, she could not stay with him; it would consume her and Molly was selfish enough to protect what's left of her. She wanted so badly to believe that there would be a happy ending for them but that was not going to happen. Molly needed to stop lying to herself. "I would move back into my own flat. The last place anyone would think of was Irene Adler hiding there."

"You see but do not observe, Molly." If only she heard that but of course Molly didn't, she already left. The car was already waiting at the curb when Molly went downstairs. Trust Mycroft to foresee every damn thing.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This is really an update despite the title says otherwise, hehe.

I would like to apologise in advance for my very un-Sherlock deductions about Molly. Mine is probably not scientific at all. This is why I don't write crime scenes because I just can't, so sorry about that!

**To Modoko, I don't think I can really blame Irene Adler for Molly's terrible childhood although I'll be honest, she is not my favorite character in Sherlock BBC (in fact I was so jealous of her and even felt indignant on behalf of Molly) but to be fair, it's not totally her fault. In both my story and the original series, I would like to believe that Irene Adler did what she had to do to survive in the dark and dangerous world.

Thank you for keeping a tab on my story! I will try to update soon ;)


	4. Creatures of Habits

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Big, a Korean Drama

* * *

"I hated you. I really did because you were the perfect and convenient excuse to blame for my unhappy childhood. Looking back, it must be hard for you too. Being smothered by Mummy like that. No wonder you left and didn't want to come back. When I was young, I wanted to be you and when I really did 'become' you, I could now understand that those thoughts only acted as my form of escape. The truth was I never really wanted to be you. But so was the old Molly Hooper, she was a disguise. Mousy Molly was not the real me. That was just a mask that I willingly wore throughout my entire life. After the mask was removed, I was lost; could not find myself. Then I found out you could be whoever you wanted to be so long you follow your heart..."

"What are you doing here, Irene Adler? Step away from Molly." John's loud voice attracted attention from the nurse in-charge.

"Anything wrong here?" Molly could just read the nurse's mind, wondering if she should call the police or something like that.

"Nothing wrong here. Nurse..." Molly looked at the nametag, "Hanson. Family issues, you know" and gave her a wink.

"Even so, do lower your voices." Then the nurse left the ward, trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Family?" John turned and looked outside before continuing. "Just because you are Irene Adler did not mean you could talk your way through things here. Molly was in no way a threat between you and Sherlock so leave now."

"John, did Sherlock not tell you? I AM her sister, long-lost due to unfortunate circumstances but now I'm back." Molly then reached out to touch her 'sister's' face but was intercepted by Mary's hand.

"You would let Molly recuperate in peace and when she woke up, you could then reunite with her if she wanted you back in her life and you would respect her wishes regardless." Mary placed herself between Irene Adler and Molly and spoke with conviction. Nothing less expected from the former assassin.

"My, how protective you two are. Molly must be so lucky to have such good friends by her side." John scoffed and replied "Like you would know."

Suddenly, Sherlock stepped into the ward. Molly frowned, thinking why he was doing here.

"Sherlock, just in time. Accompany Irene Adler because she is leaving now." John announced. Sherlock looked around the room, gathering information about what had happened and did what John asked.

"Well, it seemed that visitation hours are over for you. Let's go then." He grabbed Molly's arm and left.

"How is your progress on Colonel Moran's case? I believe he has gone mental after Jim killed himself, making him all the more so dangerous." Once out of the hospital, Molly quietly pulled her arm out of Sherlock's hold and walked on.

"Mycroft is still collecting intel as we speak and as always, London would be ready for whatever that might come ." Molly nodded then turned to Sherlock. "Shall we go back to Baker Street?" Reading the signs, he agreed.

Upon arrival of the flat, Sherlock took off his coat and scarf. "How about sex? I know you lust after Irene's body and I wanted to know how it felt like to be your one-time lover. It's a win-win situation. You know I want you and I could tell you want her. Like it or not, it's normal to have desires, Sherlock. You are a human after all. Just go with it. Trust me."

Like what Molly used to dream of, she grabbed his collar and their lips met. Molly's hands went up to run her fingers through Sherlock's curls. It felt so good. Soon all their clothes were removed and they made it to his room. Molly pushed Sherlock to lie on his back on the bed and climbed over him, raining kisses on his forehead, nose and throat.

"You smelled so good, Sherlock. It actually smelled familiar." Nibbling his ivory neck, she inhaled his scent like it was drugs for her. Molly couldn't help herself and marked him. Sherlock froze. Afraid that she had displeased him, Molly kissed the bite and apologized clumsy. "Sorry! I would not do that again if you did not like it."

"Just continue." Sherlock commanded. Molly carried on and explored him, touching his smooth chest and flat stomach before moving further down south until she reached the Holy Grail, already up and ready. Sherlock in the meanwhile ran his hands up and down of Molly's back like he was fondling with an experiment for he knew very well the contours of Irene Adler's body yet this person was actually Molly. It felt different despite being the same body he had sex with before yet Sherlock could not pinpoint what was different. He loathed not knowing.

Lifting Molly by the waist, Sherlock penetrated her in one move and both gasped in delight from the tight contact. He placed his hands on her bottom and rocked upwards. With her hands on Sherlock's chest for support, Molly began to ride him. Like driving through a dark tunnel, they could now see the light and proceed to drive even faster in a desperate attempt to reach the end quickly.

Coming out of the tunnel, the light momentarily blinded them as man and woman found their release. The world went upside down then back to its rightful place. Molly sighed internally with an air of satisfaction. So this was how it felt like then. Molly resolutely did not want to feel any guilt towards Sherlock for using him to check one item off her list so to speak. They did use each other but it was also of mutual consent. Pushing herself off Sherlock, Molly left the room to search for her clothes. She should not stay here for too long.

"Thank you, Sherlock." His face was unreadable. Perhaps he hated himself for being so weak to succumb to sexual urges but it was none of Molly's business. Sherlock needed to deal with it on his own. Come to think about it, the smell of him up close was familiar to Molly for some reason. It smelled like...a thought flashed through her mind but it was too quick for Molly to catch it. Now that the deed was done and over, maybe she should just stop thinking about it.

 _During those two years, each time Sherlock went to Molly's house which functioned as his bolt-hole, he would naturally take her bedroom while she uses the spare one. Actually, it was more like Sherlock decided without consulting Molly but he knew she would have no comments about it anyway._

 _Initially he was not used to lying in her bed then Sherlock realised because it smelled like Molly, her almond-flavoured body wash to be precise. That was why it was keeping him awake in the night. If Sherlock could do without rest, he would gladly accept that but biologically, it would be impossible._

 _Therefore, to be able to sleep in Molly's bed, Sherlock showered using her body wash. He deduced that by doing so, the smell would no longer distract him thus enabling him to rest properly. It sounded ridiculous but for the moment necessary. Now, long back from death, Sherlock still used that same brand because somehow he needed it to go to sleep however redundant it was, he reasoned. Creatures of habits, all humans are but it did not mean that Sherlock did not hate this absurd habit of his, just that it seemed harder to kick out of it than drugs._

* * *

 **Author's note:** If you read my other story, I said before that I probably would not write anymore sex scenes but I'm obviously not a woman of my word. I just sincerely hoped that I did not just steer my story into a zone weirder than it already was!


	5. Because It Smelled Like Almonds

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Big, a Korean Drama

* * *

Molly could not sleep so she decided to go visit her sister/body. Walking towards the ward, she overheard two nurses talking. "Wonder if 'Prince Philip' would come visit his Sleeping Beauty today during our shift? I heard he came almost daily but always at different timings and only for a short while." "Though I think he looks more like a Byronic hero with his coat and dark curls. Yummy!" The conversation ended with giggles. Before Molly could even ask them anything about it, she fainted and collapsed to the cold hard ground of the hospital.

* * *

"What's wrong with her body?"

When Molly finally woke up, Anthea stood at the end of the bed with a solemn expression. She could take a guess herself but Molly preferred to hear it from someone else.

"Irene Adler's illness had relapsed and would require surgery as soon as possible if she wanted to live. Also, our team had found the solution to switch your bodies back, Molly"

Molly shut her eyes tight like a child wishing the monster under her bed would disappear. Molly could finally get back her body but Irene's body still needed treatment from her. A dark thought crossed her mind. What if she chose not to save Irene?

No! Molly shook her head hard, trying to remove that idea from her mind. That is her sister, her only family left in this world. How could she think like that? Molly could not lose Irene but she could lose Sherlock? Because she knew very well once Irene and she were switched back, there was no other reason for Sherlock to come to her anymore.

Molly assumed what she heard from the nurses before she fainted was referring to Sherlock visiting her. But now Irene resided in her body which meant Sherlock was actually visiting her sister? Everything sounded so confusing to Molly. She was just grateful that Anthea left discreetly so she could think about this entangled mess quietly. Molly thought she finally laid her past to rest but it proved that it never left and haunting her still.

* * *

The sulphuric vapour flew out the open window, indicating the resident was in so Molly walked into the flat.

"Congratulations, Molly. I heard that you could have your own body back any time now." Sherlock looked up from his experiment.

"Yes but Irene is dying. Apparently, her illness had returned and once again, she needed me to save her." Molly looked at Sherlock, hoping to capture any kind of reactions no matter how small yet his face gave away nothing.

"Are you not going to ask me to save her so that she would live and you could be with her again?"

"You and I both know you _will_ save her, Molly. You would never hesitant to rescue even a stranger, not to mention Irene Adler, your only surviving kin. It's a no-brainer. You are sentimental and that's your biggest weakness, Molly." Sherlock's conceited attitude was cut off when she pulled him down and took a big sniff at his neck.

"Almonds. You smelled like almonds. From that day onwards, I kept thinking of your scent because it was so familiar but I just couldn't think of what it was. Then I got my answer when I went for a shower. You smelled like the body wash I used. You smelled like me, Sherlock" Molly boldly moved towards him, daring him to step backwards. Sherlock stood his ground, not willing to be defeated by the woman in front of him.

"You talked about coincidences before. The universe is rarely so lazy. Besides, from what I understand, Irene is gay so between you two, it's just sex. You satisfied your maddening human urges and she satisfied her need to dominate The Sherlock Holmes. The body wash? The hospital visitations? The 'I can see you, Molly'? And the sex with me? Maybe being sentimental was my weakness but yours was cowardice, Sherlock. You couldn't even be honest to yourself. You trusted me with your life and yet you couldn't trust me with your heart? You didn't want to get hurt but you are fine with me getting my heart broken? You are truly a selfish bastard, Sherlock Holmes!" Molly slammed her fists at Sherlock's chest, angry at him and at herself.

"Like what you said, it's normal to have desires but love? It was something humans created out of nothing. Something to differentiate themselves from mere animals, proving that they were indeed superior. Love was not natural, it's man-made. Why should I be controlled by such a thing that shouldn't exist in the first place?" A resounding slap from her did not stop him from continuing. "And it's not like you would remember anything after you returned back to your own body, Molly." Sherlock declared.

"What do you mean? That I would forget all that had happened?" Molly questioned.

"The literal meaning, Molly. When the bodies are switched back, your mind would adjust accordingly which meant if your brain did not own said memory then you would not remember it. Like a computer rebooting itself." Sherlock explained but Molly rather he didn't.

"That's why you were alright with letting me know because I eventually would forget it." She was not going to cry in front of him. Molly had enough pride to swallow her tears. Then she came to a conclusion. "This was not going to work out anyway right?"

"I'm sorry, Molly."

Though her vision was blurred by tears, Molly could see a hint of guilt in his eyes. Served him right. Sherlock deserved that at the very least.

"So am I, Sherlock." Molly replied before turning her back and left the flat for probably the last time. If she was not going to remember any of it, Molly hoped she would first forget the searing pain in her heart right this moment.

* * *

Molly did not go straight home but took a walk instead to clear her mind after the episode with Sherlock. Molly was not paying much attention to where she was going and accidently bumped someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologised before moving on. "Unable to recognise me, Irene Adler?" The man asked.

Molly stopped in her tracks, took a deep breath and turned to look at Sebastian Moran. "Apologises, Colonel. I was in deep thoughts. Fancy meeting you here." Alarm rang loudly in her mind. Molly looked at her surroundings only to see no one around and it was getting dark. Of all places to go, she came here. Too careless of her.

"Same could be said for you. Let's have a talk, shall we?" Moran dragged Molly into the back alley, not even giving her a chance to answer. Like in the movies, Moran brought Molly to a deserted warehouse and tied her up to a chair.

"You bitch! How dare you betray me?" Moran grabbed her hair and tugged hard. Molly tried not to panic. "I don't know what you are saying, Colonel. There must be a mistake." Her denial just made Moran angrier.

"Shut up! If you didn't inform Mycroft Holmes, how would he know of my plans and sent his minions after me, hunting me down like I'm a sewer rat? I should have not let you live for so long!" He hit Molly so hard that the chair fall to the side and slammed her roughly onto the concrete ground. Molly genuinely thought Moran was going to kill her right here and then but sounds could be heard from outside.

He cursed and went to check what was going on. The moment Moran stepped out; Molly reached out for an empty beer bottle lying near her. Without a minute to lose, she managed to break the bottle and used one of the broken pieces to cut open the ropes. Molly's hands were already wet with blood; she hoped she didn't just slice her wrists too.

When Moran came back, Molly waited for him to come closer to her. Like a cat, she sprung up on Moran, first attacking his eyes with the broken glass before sticking it into his chest. Molly was a pathologist after all. She knew exactly how to impair someone and even kill if required of her. Molly screamed when Moran, lying on the floor seriously injured, grabbed her leg to stop her from escaping.

All of the sudden, the special operations team rushed in and took care of Sebastian Moran. Amidst the chaos, Sherlock appeared and removed his scarf to temporarily act as bandage for Molly's hands while shouting for paramedics to quickly come and attend to her wounds.

"That's your favourite scarf." Molly looked at Sherlock bending his head, trying to stop the bleeding and said quietly.

"As if that matters. Don't worry, it's over. Everything's fine now." Yes, it's all over and everything's alright now. Except for Molly's heart that was actually hurting more than her hands.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I had a writer block and if I'm honest, partly it was due to me comparing this story to my other one. I compare them from ease of writing and crafting of characters to views and comments etc. (how vulgar of me right? I know and I'm so sorry!) then after what my friend gave her inputs (you know I'm talking about you) and me reflecting on it, I decided to follow my gut instinct and write simply what I wanted to write.

Someone once told me that I was brave to actually publish my work and let everyone judge it. To tell the truth, I wasn't that brave at all. Every time I update my story, I feared that readers will hate it but somehow that did not stop me from continuing to write. It reminded me how strong my passion for writing was. Good or bad moments, I love my time in here (not that I have any bad moments, you all are very nice and encouraging to me :D).

If this is too revealing for you, I apologize but I felt like readers have to understand if they found that the story is not flowing smoothly or something like that.


	6. Coffee?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on Big, a Korean Drama

* * *

Now that Sebastian Moran was dead, Molly should feel relieved but there were other things to worry about, Irene's illness first and foremost. Molly entered the ward with John and Mary looking at her warily.

"Unfortunately, I am ill again and would need Molly for my treatment. Tomorrow she would be moved to another hospital for surgery. Don't worry, Molly would be well taken care of." This also served as an excuse to take her body away so they could swap back the bodies after the surgery.

Molly could see them being angry at the turn of events but Molly and Irene are family and knowing Molly, they understood that she would want to save her sister no matter what. The Watsons only hoped that things would go smoothly for Molly's sake.

"I meant what I said earlier on. Molly is really lucky to have such good friends by her side that took great care of her. Thank you." They nodded and Molly smiled at them before leaving the room.

* * *

Molly visited her parents' grave every year but she guessed there was always a wall she built when visiting them. "I'm sorry for hating you, Mum. Thinking that you never loved me but you did. Maybe you did not show it but now I'm older, I could see things more clearly and I know you did. Dad, I'm also sorry for resenting that you allowed Mummy to not love me. We did have happy moments when all four of us were together as a family, even though Irene was sick all the time. We really did."

Molly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Next time, I hoped Irene would be here with me to visit you two. Then we would be together again at last. I love you, Mum and Dad. I would be back soon, I promise."

Rather than leaving the graveyard, Molly went deeper in and stopped at a grave with the name of Sherlock Holmes.

"Wonder why you did not removed it after your return?" She asked without looking at him.

"To remind myself" He answered back.

"Of?" Maybe because this was going to be the last time Molly would get to talk to Sherlock before the switch back so she wanted to hear his baritone voice for a bit longer.

"That we all would die someday." She smirked. How a very 'Sherlock' answer.

"Life is short. Sherlock? If you wanted to know what love feels like, come and find me. But if you chose not to, then wish me all the best for starting a new chapter in my life because I requested for a job out of London and Mycroft promised me one when I come back. After all, before the accident I was leaving London for a job in Edinburgh. No reason to change my plans now, perhaps just the destination. As you said, I would probably forget all this so maybe you could help me remember them. Just a tiny corner in your mind palace would do."

Molly tip-toed and gently kissed Sherlock's cheek. He still smelled like almonds. If only she could remember its significance. "Goodbye, Sherlock."

"I already did, Molly and it took up much more space than a tiny corner." Sherlock spoke long after she left.

* * *

It was a year later when Molly Hooper finally returned to London in her own body and as predicted by Sherlock, had no memory of what happened when she was in Irene Adler's body. Though Molly did reunite with her sister but Irene was in France now and she hoped her sister would mend her ways. Before leaving, Irene told Molly that whatever she heard about Sherlock and her was probably inaccurate so don't think too much about it. Molly pretended to not understand what her sister was talking about.

Today was the day before she left for a new job in Birmingham. Sherlock scoffed at his brother's ability of finding Molly a job or the lack of. He could not even find a job for her in London. So what if St Bart's was no longer hiring? In terms of Molly's expertise, the hospital should go down on their knees to beg her to return. Molly Hooper was one of the best, if not the best pathologist in the whole of United Kingdom. Why they accepted her resignation in the first place baffled Sherlock. It's their loss.

"Sherlock, according to the rate of decomposition, I would think that…Sherlock? Are you listening?" How she got roped in by Sherlock to help with his experiments at his flat, Molly could blame no one but herself. She might as well start to get him over with only when she reached Birmingham where she could no longer see him as often as this. It's her last day in London so Molly saw no reason not to indulge herself one more time.

"You better not be in your mind palace now, Sherlock Holmes! I'm not going to spend my last night here seeing you zone out." The man finally snapped out of it, whatever it was. "Are you okay, Sherlock?"

 _You were right. I'm not okay._

"Why ever not, Molly?"

 _Tell me what's wrong_

"Nothing. I'm actually late for the farewell party John and Greg insisted to hold for me. You sure you don't want to come?"

 _I think I'm going to die_

"Nope. The experiments here require my full attention."

 _What do you need?_

"Right. Do take care, Sherlock." Molly decided to throw caution to the wind and bravely kissed him on his cheek. For a split second, Sherlock almost smelled like almonds, just like her own body-wash. How strange. Giving her head a shake, Molly stopped from over-thinking things and let herself out, wanting to give Sherlock back his space.

 _You_

After a few minutes of silence, Sherlock then noticed because he was preoccupied by the sudden sense of déjà vu and committing Molly's kiss into his mind palace, he forgot to reply to her. Not even 'good luck', 'bon voyage' or a basic 'goodbye' like what normal people would say.

* * *

It had been four months since Molly started working here and everything was going smoothly. She even thought of Sherlock less nowadays. Sort of. The doors were pushed open and Molly looked up, expecting her colleagues but the person standing there was Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here? Everything alright?" Molly got up and walked towards him with her mind already imagining the worst.

"Everything's fine in London. It's just that I have on hand a rather interesting case and would like to hear your inputs." Sherlock explained as he removed his coat and scarf.

"Now? I'm working, Sherlock." She shouldn't be so easily swayed by him now if Molly still wanted to move on.

"It's a case of Scotland Yard who had been receiving a parcel every fortnight that each contained a left thumb which all of them shares the same DNA despite belonging to people of different age, gender and even race. Don't you like to know more?" Now Sherlock was blatantly enticing her. Damn him.

"Fine. Give me the details." Molly gave in, unable to resist both the allure of Sherlock Holmes and a fascinating case. She's officially hopeless.

"Actually I was thinking of discussing it with you over coffee." Sherlock spoke with an air of indifference.

"Oh, sure. Black, sugar and cream please. Thanks."

Sherlock swallowed his annoyance at Molly not getting the hint and tried once more. "I meant would you like to have coffee?" "solve crimes?" then she had to go and interrupted his question.

Sherlock blinked and the atmosphere became awkward until Molly burst out laughing. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face, Sherlock. It's simply priceless!' She felt his stare and managed to recover herself but not before chuckling for one last time.

Molly continued, "Actually my lunch break is in five minutes. Instead of coffee, maybe we could talk over it during lunch? I'm sure you could stomach it. I know there is a nice Japanese restaurant here that sells delicious eels." He grimaced and she smiled brightly. "Be adventurous, Sherlock. You did come all the way from London. Trust me."

"You know I do, Molly." Sherlock looked at her with a serious expression.

"Well come on then. I only have one hour for lunch." Molly took her wallet and phone then pulled Sherlock by his arm. On their way out of the hospital, people who walked past them thought they were a couple for both had such smiles on their faces that they themselves probably did not even realise and also seemed to be engaged in deep conversation to notice the looks everyone gave them.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Maybe deep down, I don't like the standard 'Happily Ever After' and felt that having a not so prefect ending is the type that people will remember it more so that's why my stories generally don't have that. Besides, I just think that it would be unsuitable for this particular story all the more so.

After all, I did not placed my characters, especially Sherlock in a good light, didn't I? Then again, who loves characters that are so nice? I like to see it in such a way that people are attracted to 'bad guys' because they are imperfect and complex and that is what we are in real-life right? Apologies if I'm too blunt...

I had enjoyed writing this story and for those who followed it till its ending, my sincere thanks to you! See you all very soon, hopefully.


End file.
